Of Ladies and Knights
by Erik'sTrueAngel
Summary: Robert and Baeden Gold have a tradition every summer, which is to go to their local Renaissance Fair and to see the lovely Lady Belle. COMPLETE!


Rated: K

Genre: Family/Romance

Summary: Robert and Baeden Gold have a tradition every summer, which is to go to their local Renaissance Fair and to see the lovely Lady Belle. One-shot.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of _Once Upon a Time_. Just borrowing the characters for my fun and amusement.

A/N: I found this story in a notebook while I was cleaning out of my desk. This is four years old but I thought it was good as any to type it and share it with all of you. Hope you enjoy this fluffy story! And a Happy New Year to all!

Of Ladies and Knights

By: Erik'sTrueAngel

It was a tradition of theirs—his and Bae's—to attend the annual Renaissance Fair every August. It was the one day of the year that they weren't simply Robert and Baeden Gold. Oh no. They were Rumplestiltskin and Baelfire—a magical spinner and a brave knight. It was also the one day that Robert Gold wasn't the uptight and ruthless pawnshop owner/landlord of Storybrooke. He was an ordinary man who enjoyed the role-playing with his son.

Of course, they didn't actually work for the fair. They were loyal guests who created their own characters to blend in with the rest and make the experience an unforgettable one for Bae. It was the highlight of their summer.

Even more so, the last several years has held even more anticipation for both Gold and Bae.

"Papa, do you think we'll see Lady Belle today?" Bae asked eagerly, practically bouncing in his seat like the eight-year-old he was.

"I don't know son." _I hope so_ , he thought to himself.

Last year the kind and beautiful Lady Belle had been ill and wasn't there the day they went. Gold had to take his son back a couple more times to make sure the Lady was all right.

Even Gold had to admit he was curious about her absence. Ever since Lady Belle showed up as one of the maids-in-waiting she was different. She went out into the crowds and mingled with the visitors. She wasn't as aloof as the other ladies and Queen Mary didn't object to Belle's wanderings. She paused for photos, gushed over the little girls in their princess's gowns, and told stories to cheer up children separated from their parents.

Gold knew that one very well. It was how they met her in the first place.

He never could forget the terror when he realized Bae disappeared. With his limp, Gold moved as fast as he could, crying out his son's name. It was only a couple minutes but it felt like hours when Gold located his boy.

Bae was weeping as a lady knelt beside him, drying his tears with a handkerchief and something she said instantly made him smile and laugh. When Gold approached them, all words of scolding turned to relief as he embraced his son tightly.

"Don't ever frighten me like that again!" Gold said breathlessly, holding young Bae for dear life.

"I'm sorry Papa but I saw Lady Belle here telling stories and I got distracted."

"Lady Belle?" Gold repeated turning and finally noticing the young woman.

She was simply beautiful with that ivory complexion, pink lips, and wide bright cobalt eyes. Her auburn hair was twisted in a long braid and she wore a baby blue dress that matched her eyes. She gave him a smile that caused her eyes to shine brighter and a splash of rosy pink to her cheeks. She was breathtaking.

"You must be Rumplestiltskin—Baelfire's father," she spoke in a soft and lilting accent that sent his heart racing. "He's all right. A little shaken but I told him that next time he will need your permission."

"So… can I stay and listen to her stories?" Bae asked excitingly, completing forgetting his earlier worries.

"Not right now. It's time to eat."

Bae groaned and faced Belle. "Sorry I can't listen to the rest."

"That's all right Baelfire. I'm just glad you found your father." Her lashes flicked towards Gold, her smile blinding him. "It was nice to meet you, dear sir, but alas I must go and attend to my Queen. However," she paused with a glint in her eyes. "There will be a joust coming soon and I would be honored if you two would attend as my guests. I know milady is always looking for brave new knights to defend her kingdom."

"Yes! Yes!" Bae exclaimed, tugging on his father's shirt. "Can we Papa?"

With those enchanting eyes upon him and that voice in his ear, Gold nodded his consent and it was settled.

That had been the best day of their lives. Not only did they have the best seats at the tournament, but Bae even met the Queen.

The benevolent and caring Queen Mary-Margaret knighted Bae and proclaimed him her honorary Knight for the day. Everywhere the Queen went, Bae followed with another guard taking his orders. Bae was in heaven and everyone had been so kind to indulge him. While Bae had his spotlight, Gold was near Belle who told him what they were doing and gave some entertaining commentary about the royal subjects they passed.

He couldn't remember exactly what she said, but he was besotted by her kindness and for arranging this for his son. It was the last thing he expected from someone at the fair and he could never forget how Lady Belle made the day even better.

Afterwards, Bae and Gold made a point to visit Lady Belle. Gold didn't want to ruin his son's joy if she didn't remember them, but as soon as they saw her—she would greet them by name (she didn't forget!) and tell Sir Bae about the latest distress in the kingdom and asked for his wise advice about it. There would be a dragon or an ogre or some creature terrorizing and once Bae thought of a solution… she would run to her Queen and return with a token of gratitude that he saved them from destruction and ruin.

It was touching she did that and he loved that she catered to his son's imagination. It wasn't expected of her that he knew, but it meant a great deal to the old man and his young boy.

Once they arrived, Gold and Bae checked their costumes in the side mirrors of the car before making their way to the entrance. It was then Gold noticed something upsetting.

It was her!

Lady Belle… not in costume but he recognized that face and the pile of chestnut curls anywhere—in an altercation with a young man who was dressed haphazardly like a knight. He kept trying to reach for her, but she was backing away and swatting his hands.

Gold couldn't make out what was being said since both parties were trying to keep their voices low, but Lady Belle clearly looked upset. Bae saw this too and grabbed his father's hand.

"Papa we have to help Lady Belle! She looks like she's in trouble!"

As much as Gold wanted to do just that he also knew that this was a private moment between her and her knight (her _very_ handsome knight, he bitterly noted). It didn't concern him or Bae, but when the fool reached for her again, he seized her wrist and yanked her closer to him that had Lady Belle wincing in pain.

Gold snapped.

No man should ever put his hand on a lady like that!

Using his wooden staff to help him along, Gold and Bae strode over there as fast as they could. Of course, Bae was faster.

"Let her go!" Bae cried, pulling out his plastic sword from its sheath.

The man blinked at the child, glared at Belle, and knocked the sword aside. "Beat it kid. This doesn't concern you."

"You've hurt Lady Belle, so it is!" Bae exclaimed. "A knight doesn't hurt a lady."

Gold caught up to him and inwardly he was gleaming with pride at his boy for his chivalry. Belle was touched by this, but the hulking brute rolled his eyes.

"Hey old man. Get your kid out of here," he ordered.

"No," Gold said with a smirk. "If anything, you owe this young lady an apology."

"Or what?" The boy moved past Belle, forgetting her, and stood inches from Gold's face. "I don't appreciate people up in my business, especially with my girl so why don't you—"

"I'm not your girl Gaston," Belle said, her eyes narrowing. "I meant it when I said we're done. Maybe you should take a page in Sir Baelfire's book and learn how an honorable man behaves."

Bae's cheeks reddened but couldn't stop grinning ear to ear as Belle placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Better leave now, dearie, with your partial dignity intact," Gold sneered, bringing out the ruthless businessman in him.

He—Gaston—turned and swung his fist only to fall flat on his face in the grass. Gold had to fight back a smile as he leaned on the staff after tripping him as Belle and Bae choked and muffled their chuckles.

They were getting more attention from the incoming guests walking past that Gaston wisely chose to leave without a second glance.

Bae gazed up at Belle. "Are you all right Lady Belle?"

"I am now… Thanks to my two brave champions," she said her eyes on Gold.

Feeling hot under the collar, Gold shrugged nonchalantly. "It was nothing…"

"Belle," she replied quickly. "My real name is Belle. And it was not anything. Gaston is under the impression we're a couple still after I broke up with him a few days ago. What you just did will keep him away for a while."

"Well, um," Gold started. "Bae, let's go."

"Wait!" Belle said. "At least let me buy you dinner when I'm done."

"That's unnecessary."

"I insist."

Not wanting to miss a chance with spending time with Lady Belle, Bae clasped his hands together, dropping the sword. "Please Papa!"

Gold looked from his son to the silent plea on Belle's face. Licking his lips, he nodded.

And they all lived happily ever after.

The End


End file.
